FNAF: Mad Max
by Thatoneguy1001
Summary: In a world where no one is safe, a husky with a mind of insanity finds a certain vixen who needs help from someone who is just as insane as the land they're in. (female Foxy x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, MAD MAX WOO! OCs will be accepted for this one (apocalyptic wear, weapons, description, vehicle)**

A husky stood next to a solid black Ford 1970 GT Cobra, the engine was quietly purring due to it sitting next to the husky peacefully. The husky wore nothing on his torso, had solid black cargo pants with black boots, fingerless leather gloves, and wore a black dew rag on the top of his head. He had black ski goggled on his forehead and had a skeleton bandana around his neck for when he drove around in the sand or wanted to scare the people he robbed. Out there in the wasteland, it was either loot or be looted by the other bandits. In Ray's case he was the one looting and stealing from anyone that was unfortunate enough to be caught in his line of vision. On this day there just so happened to be a bus covered in metal plates for armor crossing across the long stretch of land in front of his vantage point. "And so the hunter closes in for the kill..." Ray said in a deep, Krieg the Psycho voice. He then slid the skeleton bandana over the lower part of his face and slid the black ski goggles over his eyes. He then turned, got into his vehicle, and slammed on the gas and made the engine roar loudly in the wasteland. He shot down the hill towards the bus, the bus suddenly began increasing its speed. No doubt they saw Ray's vehicle and became scared, Ray loved this part. As he shifted, his car increased in speed till it was pulled up right beside the right side of the bus. Ray smiled under the skeleton bandana as he reached down beside his seat and pulled out a handheld crossbow with a bolt already in place to shoot. Ray's first shot shattered the window and nailed the driver's left hand to the steering wheel, making him cry out in pain as blood trickled down the wounded hand. Ray let out a crazed laugh as he loaded another bolt into the crossbow and prepared to shoot again. But as he aimed, he saw a man lower one of the windows and aim a .12 gauge shotgun at his front right tire. Ray proceeded to aim the crossbow at the other man and threatened to pull the trigger. "STOP THE FUCKING BUS!" Ray yelled to the driver, who was still bleeding severely from his left hand. The driver gave Ray a glare before he swerved and attempted to hit Ray's car, which failed when Ray slammed on the brakes and shot backwards. Unlucky to the passengers on the bus there was a large rock in the path of the bus and made the thing flip onto its side.

Ray smiled evilly as he slowly drove up to the wrecked van and stopped his car, stepping out with a crowbar in one hand and a handheld crossbow in the other. "I asked nicely," Ray said as he made his way to the entrance to the bus and began prying it open. "Oh yes, this rig's tank has got a lot of gasoline! Enough to get me to Bartertown to pawn off you belongings, no sense in you keeping them when your dead," Ray said as he slowly climbed onto the bus and began inspecting the sight. The four people that were on the bus were still there, but seemed dead to Ray. The driver was still in the seat with his left hand still nailed to the steering wheel, the others were scattered around the bus and were bleeding out. "Alright, let's see what ya got here," Ray said to himself as he began inspecting various backpacks and cases to find any valuables. He looked in a backpack next to the man who aimed a shotgun at him and found a sawed-off shotgun with shells. He popped it open and loaded in the two shells before he slid it into one of the belt loops around his waist and continued to search the bus. As he continued, he heard engine noises coming from outside of the bus. It wasn't his engine though, which meant it wasn't being stolen. It was the sound of an H1 hummer and Ray could tell that there were three people waiting for him outside the bus. As he popped his head out from the bus, it was met by someone pushing the barrel of a revolver into his forehead. "Give me whatever you got and you live," a feminine voice said, the sun's glare made it hard to see who the owner of the voice was. But by the shadow of a tail swishing side to side, Ray could tell it was a vixen. "Or...you let me go and you get the bus?" Ray said as to try and make an agreement with the vixen. "Fat chance, now give me what loot you have," the vixen said, pulling the hammer back on the revolver and making a *click* noise. Ray bit his lip underneath his skeleton bandana as he shook his head and began passing up one by one the items he had looted. He had cleverly hidden the loot he had taken for himself in a backpack before he stuck his head up and had just passed up random items he found. The vixen smiled as she said, "See you on the other side, cutie," the vixen said with a wink as she jumped down from the bus and made her way to her vehicle, where a white and pink vixen and a woman wearing all black and a marionette mask waited for her. "What about his car?" the woman in the marionette mask asked, gesturing to Ray's car. "Leave it, we've already taken his haul of loot," the vixen replied as she got into the driver's seat. The pink and white vixen looked over to the woman in the marionette mask, nodded their heads, and got into the hummer and drove away in a cloud of sand and dirt. "What a woman," Ray said to himself as he got the bags he had stored his loot and began climbing out of the bus and then towards his car.

Bartertown, a living cesspool of crime and darkness. The name of the place said it all with the various shops and bars located inside the city. The city was surrounded by a wall of various pieces of scrap iron welded together. The leader of Bartertown was a brown bear with a top hat and ruled with his servant, a purple bunny who followed the bear's every command to the final word. Everyone in Bartertown was pretty much lowlife scum and would slit your throat for a drink. As long as you scared the crap out of them by just looking at you, you were okay. Ray parked his vehicle a mile or two away from the city as to not get it stolen while he was away. He even placed a bomb with a trigger in the ignition, a series of switches was located in the glove compartment on the passenger side used to defuse the bomb. Ray grabbed the bag he had filled with the stolen items he had accumulated over time by killing and looting other wastelanders and made his way to the main entrance. At the front gate, there was a golden bear with a crossbow and arrows at the ready in case someone tried to attack him. Ray stood out to the golden bear and made the bear yell, "YOU THERE, THE CRAZED HUSKY! STEP FORWARD!" Ray shrugged his shoulders as he skipped the line that was waiting to gain access to the city. "You seem like someone that knows his way around the desert, am I right?" the golden bear asked as he glanced over Ray for a moment before awaiting an answer. "I live, breath, and kill out there!" Ray said in the same psycho tone like before. The golden bear smiled as he said, "Go see the mayor, he's got use for someone like you." Ray nodded his head as he walked through the main gate and through the city. This wasn't the first time he had been to this place and the locals there remembered him quite well. "Why, if it isn't Ray. How ya been, lover?" a black cat asked sexually as she swished her tail across his face as if to get is attention. "Not now Nicole, I've got myself a job," Ray said as he attempted to escape the cat, this was halted by two white cats stopping him with Kar98 rifles. "Oh, see you don't understand this situation right now. The last time you saw me you left me wanting _so much more_ and took my car!" Nicole yelled as the two cats aimed their rifles at Ray. "I'd like to point out that YOU were the one who got me stuck in that situation with The Colossal and YOU were the one who asked ME to fuck YOU!" Ray began trying to explain, trying to weasel out of the situation. But Nicole replied to this by slapping Ray across the face and making the two white cats with the rifles laugh. As Ray rubbed the spot on his face where the cat had slapped him, he heard a familiar voice coming from a bar. A red vixen, pink and white vixen, and a woman in all black and a marionette mask were all sitting around with bottles of water and simply talking about things. "Can we put this conversation on hold, I have some unfinished business with-" Ray was cut short by Nicole pulling down his skeleton bandana and embracing him in a kiss. "Shush, just let Nicole send her people to deal with it. We have some... _catching up_...to do," Nicole said when they parted, Ray's mind was a blank after the kiss. He simply stood dazed and confused as Nicole made her way towards the two vixens and the woman in the marionette mask.


	2. Chapter 2

Ray found himself inside of a large steel lift leading up to the top floor of a large tower. The tower was located in the center of Bartertown and housed the mayor of the hellhole. Inside of the steel, besides Ray, stood two War Boys (Mad Max: Fury Road) with one holding .12 gauge shotgun and the other holding an AK47 with the stock removed. Ray felt like they were practically brothers to them, considering they were just as insane as he was. Suddenly, the lift came to a halt and the two War Boys shoved Ray out of the elevator lift and into a large room. Inside of the room stood a large brown bear along with the two vixens, the woman in the Marionette mask, and...Nicole? "What the bloody hell is going on?" Ray asked, getting their attentions and telling them he was in the room. "Ah yes, you must be the wastelander Foxy was telling me about," the bear said as he gestured to the crimson vixen standing next to him. "Yeah, this guy not only stopped the bus on his own but actually was smart enough to give us the shitty loot and hide the good stuff from us," Foxy said with a smile as she slowly approached Ray. With every step she took, she swayed her hips as she tried to make Ray powerless to their demands. It worked. Ray felt his mind, once again, go blank as the large brown bear said, "Bartertown is in need of weapons and gasoline, Bullet Farm and Gas Farm are not too far from here and they have my shipment ready. I have plenty of War Boys to protect the convoy...but I need someone to drive the rig." Ray rolled his eyes as he asked, "...And that's where I come in?" The bear laughed as replied, "I'm afraid so, but you may have a share of the gasoline and weapons when it is over." Ray shook his head as he said, "I guess I don't have a lot of options, I'm in." The bear smiled as he began slowly clapping his hands and saying, "It's good that you are willing to do such a thing...but then again, all you wastelanders are the same: gasoline and shiny weapons." Once again, Ray rolled his eyes as he asked, "Where's the rig?" The bear gestured for Foxy and Nicole to guide him to where they kept the rig. As the three stepped in the elevator lift, Ray could feel a small voice in the back of his head. Not the one of insanity that was always in his head and that he always listened to. This voice was a voice he hadn't heard in almost 10 years...the voice of his formal self. 'Dude, what the hell are you doing?' his inner voice asked, making Ray look around confused for a moment. "Did one of you just say something?" Ray asked, making the girls look at him with confused looks. 'Not them you idiot, me! The guy you used to be!' the voice began to yell, making Ray raise an eyebrow in confusion. 'You can't trust these people, they're probably just gonna stab you in the gut and leave you out there to die,' the voice continued, making Ray scratch his head in confusion as he looked around. "Maybe, but what if I killed them first?" Ray whispered quietly to himself. 'No, you're not killing anyone innocent. You can only kill guilt ones,' his voice replied, making Ray shake his head. "Aren't we all guilty," Ray said, making Nicole and Foxy look at him for a moment and then nod their heads. "You've got no idea..." Foxy muttered as she secretly held a locket in one of her hands and then slid it back into her pocket. Nicole didn't seem to notice due to the fact that she was trying to flirt with Ray but he'd seen everything.

"There's the rig," Foxy said as she gestured to a large 18-wheeler. They had taken Ray inside of a hidden garage located underneath Bartertown, where they kept most of the vehicles they used for fighting or convoys. Inside of the garage were tons of War Boys getting ready by fixing their vehicles and getting weapons. Ray for some reason felt right at home amongst the War Boys down there, they seemed like brothers to him. Foxy watched as Ray looked around at each of the vehicles and various weapons, seeming to be enjoying himself. "Hey, quit fucking around and get ready to leave!" Foxy yelled as she drew her revolver and fired a shot into the air that echoed around the garage. The War Boys let out various war cries as they ran to their vehicles and got ready to leave. Ray was caught up in witnessing the War Boys grabbing steering wheels from a large pile, each had an iron skull in the center and proceeded to their vehicles. "Come on, get in the rig," Foxy yelled as she stepped into the 18-wheeler, snapping Ray out of his crazed trance and making him run to the driver's side of the 18-wheeler. As Ray sat down in the driver's seat, he felt the rush of adrenaline that came from driving a large vehicle like that and he felt his insane urges take over. "LET'S CRACK SOME SKULLS!" Ray yelled out the window, making the War Boys yell in approval. Foxy raised an eyebrow as she thought, 'He's the kind of crazy I may need.' Ray banged the door to signal he was ready to go, the convoy slowly began to move out of the garage and back into the wasteland. Ray's rig had the large tank on the back along with three War Boys sitting on the tank with massive guns and spears with explosives on the tips. Foxy sat in the seat next to Ray while Nicole sat in the vehicle in front of the 18-wheeler. The convoy shot out of a cave near Bartertown and down a long dirt road that lead to their first stop. Ray felt his blood pumping as he sped through the wasteland with the large rig, Foxy could tell he was in paradise. "You seem to be enjoying yourself," Foxy said with a smile, catching Ray's attention from driving. "Oh yes, it like I'm a War Boy again!" Ray replied with a crazed expression before he returned his focus to the road. A War Boy again? That would explain his apparel and how he acted, he was wearing the black cargo pants with black combat boots. He just wasn't human or painted white and hat a skull bandana across his lower face. But that would explain how he was able to take down the bus so easily and on his own. Ray could feel Foxy staring at her and after a few moments of silence said, "How did you know the leader of Bartertown?" Foxy simply replied, "I'm...well...it's complicated. You see, the mayor has all these resources and could make any woman's life easier. So...I'm technically his wife along with Mangle and Mari, the pink and white vixen and the woman in the marionette mask. I'm Mangle's mother and I promised her that she'd be okay no matter what happened. I was married but...my husband disappeared without a trace. He was forced to be a War Boy and slowly descended into madness. He died out there, that's what they told me. Freddy, the leader of Bartertown, took advantage of that and forced me to marry him. His wives are treated like cattle, he uses us and then acts like he owns us." Ray shook his head as he looked over at Foxy and said, "I feel your pain, I've lost all my friends to the wastelanders out there. They were killed for either water or just a couple bullets. I became a War Boy to escape that pain and soon found myself like...this." Ray expected Foxy to laugh at how weak he seemed after telling her all of that, but instead felt something he'd never felt before. Foxy...hugged him? Foxy was also resting her head on Ray's shoulder as well, Ray had never felt a friendly touch before. He smiled as he wrapped an arm around Foxy and pulled her in close. Little did they know...someone was watching the convoy...


	3. Chapter 3

Ray hadn't slept all night.

He was still driving the rig down the beaten path towards Gas Farm, where they'd have to fill up the tanker on the back of the rig with gas. Foxy, however, had slept soundly as she rested her head on his shoulder. Ray wasn't really tired, but then again he never slept due to the amount of insanity running through his veins. 'You need to protect her', Ray's inner voice said, making Ray nod his head in agreement. Just as he did so, one of the War Boys yelled from a position on the tanker, "SCAVENGERS!" Ray shifted his view from Foxy to the horizon where he could see small dots with clouds of dust behind them. They were scavengers alright, but they were way too organized to be _real_ scavengers though. They must've been some gang out in the wasteland and Ray could tell they were out for blood. Ray reached for his sawed-off and loaded in the two shells before he woke Foxy up to alert her about the impending threat. "Foxy, scavengers over the horizon," Ray said as he gently shook Foxy awake. Foxy awoke with a startle and began looking around frantically until Ray calmed her down. "Okay, I'll drive and you get up there with the other War Boys. Valhalla awaits you," Foxy said with a stern look as if she'd forgotten everything that happened last night. Ray looked at her for a moment and then nodded his head in agreement. But just as Ray was getting ready to join the other War Boys, Foxy pulled him back and embraced him in a loving kiss. "Don't get yourself killed, alright?" Foxy said with a smile and a wink, making Ray smile as he replied, "I LIVE, I DIE, I LIVE AGAIN!" Ray proceeded to swing open the driver's side door and climb to the tanker to get the other War Boys ready for battle. "COME MY BROTHERS, VALHALLA AWAITS!" Ray yelled, making the War Boys yell out in approval. Ray climbed onto the tanker just as one of the War Boys handed him a BAR rifle and a belt of magazines for it. Just as Ray climbed onto the tanker, an arrow from out of nowhere shot by him and nailed one of the War Boys and sent him falling to the ground below. "HERE THEY COME!" Ray yelled as he open fired on the various scavenger vehicles before they could get too close to the rig. One of the vehicles that was pursuing the rig was a large blue armored pickup truck with a mounted Browning 50 caliber machine gun in the bed of the truck along with a dirt bike. The driver of the truck was a dirty blonde Caucasian and his passenger was a female arctic wolf. The man was wearing blue jeans, brown leather boots, a white t-shirt, and a brown duster. The female arctic wolf was wearing torn hip hugging jeans that showed off her curves, a black halter top that shows off her midriff, and also a brown duster. The female arctic wolf climbed out of the cab of the truck and onto the mounted machine gun. Ray didn't waste time and open fired on the truck, the bullets seemed to ricochet off it though. "USE THE SPEARS!" Ray yelled, the War Boys began picking up metal rods with explosives attached to the tips and began throwing them at the pursuing vehicles. Ray redirected his attention back to the truck, noticing the female arctic wolf preparing to jump onto their rig. Ray smiled crazily as he leaped from the tanker and onto the hood of the truck. The driver was startled for a moment but soon pulled out a 9MM and shot a few rounds through a small opening in the windshield. Ray dodged the bullets easily and began punching the windshield to pull the driver out. This was stopped by the female arctic wolf grabbing Ray's neck and holding him down onto the hood. Ray could feel the ground brush against a few strands of fur on his head as the female arctic wolf began applying pressure. But just before Ray's head made contact with the ground, Ray placed a boot on the female arctic wolf's chest and kicked her into the back of the truck. "I'M GONNA USE YOU AS A HOOD ORNAMENT!" Ray yelled as he drew his sawed-off and fired one of the shells into the driver's side. The glass cracked and slightly shattered but still protected the driver from the shotgun blast. Just before Ray could unload the other shell into the windshield, the female arctic wolf came back and judo kicked Ray in the side of the head. The shell still shot out of the sawed-off but instead of the driver, it hit one of the other scavenger drivers of a different vehicle. "Harry, are you okay?" the arctic wolf asked as she removed the broken glass so the man could see. "I'm fine Roxanne, LOOK OUT!" Harry yelled as he pulled out the 9MM and busted two rounds into Ray's right leg as he was preparing a sneak attack on Roxanne. "FUCK!" Ray yelled as he fell to the hood clenching his wounded leg and gritting his teeth in pain. Just as Roxanne was about to kick Ray off the hood of the truck, the rig Foxy and Ray were in charge of suddenly came to a screeching halt. "Alright love, she's done her job and now we must do ours. Finish him off," Harry said, Roxanne nodding her head and focusing on Ray. "Time to die War Boy," Roxanne said as she kicked Ray off the hood and off the truck completely.

 _Hours Later..._

Ray awoke covered in sand and sore all over, he remembered falling off the truck and skimming like a rock across the sand and rocks. "That sucked," Ray grunted as he slowly got to his feet and began surveying his surroundings. It looked to be around midnight from how dark it was and the only lights seemed to be coming from...THE RIG! The scavengers had set up camp around the rig, Ray could see the faint silhouettes of corpses on the ground outside of the camp. They were no doubt the War Boys that had survived the attack but were later executed. He could see the truck he had attacked and what appeared to be the two owners laying on the hood. "I'm gonna enjoy this," Ray growled as he began limping stealthily in the darkness towards the truck. As Ray limped towards the truck, he checked his sawed-off and his pockets for any ammo. One shell, that's all he needed. Ray slid the shell into the sawed-off and began creeping around the truck as he waited for the right moment to strike. He soon saw his moment when Harry got off the hood of the truck to get some water, leaving Roxanne alone and unprepared. Ray crept alongside the truck till he was in grabbing reach of Roxanne. With one swift move, Ray was able to drag Roxanne off the truck while clamping a hand over her mouth. " _Scream and you die,_ " Ray whispered into a scared Roxanne's ear, placing the barrels of the sawed-off against the side of her head. Just then Harry returned to find Roxanne missing and said, "Roxy? Roxanne? Oh, I get it. This is some sort of game right?" He smiled and shook his head as he looked beside the truck, the smile quickly disappeared from his face when he saw Ray. "Keys...rig...NOW!" Ray yelled as he pushed Roxanne forward while keeping the sawed-off on her head. Harry glared at the psycho for a moment before digging around in his pocket and then pulling out the keys to the rig. "On the ground...slide them to me," Ray said as he placed his finger on the trigger of the sawed-off. Harry did as Ray demanded and placed the keys on the ground and kicked them to him. Ray quickly shot down, picked up the keys, and returned to holding Roxanne at gunpoint. "Bandages...medicine...guns...ammo...PUT IT ALL IN THE RIG!" Ray yelled, catching the attention to the rest of the scavengers. One of the scavengers was a large dire wolf. The dire wolf was flame red on both his eyes, mouth and mane while blood red on his chest and snout. Instead of a right paw, one of his old daggers is there. The dire wolf wore a leather jacket with spikes bursting through the back of it because his mane was made of blood red spikes,biker jeans with 2 gun slots, 1 dagger slot and a golden sword with a ruby on it around his waist on a belt. The dire wolf snuck around from behind the two and waited for the right moment to strike. As the dire wolf drew his sword and prepared to attack, a familiar voice cried out, "STOP!"

 **TheAlphaVulpine- Harry and Roxanne**

 **Dirk the Dire Wolf- the mysterious dire wolf**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, if you want to use Ray in one of your stories then you can! All you have to do is PM me and I'll send you a description that fits your story!**

Foxy, of all people, just saved Ray from getting stabbed in the back by Dirk, the dire wolf that was sneaking behind Ray. Everyone remained still as Foxy stepped out of the rig and slowly approached Ray to get him to let go of Roxanne. "Ray...drop the sawed-off and I'll help you with your wounds," Foxy said in a calm and soothing voice while Ray eyed her suspiciously. "Wait, what the hell is going on?" Ray finally said as he lowered his sawed-off and pushed Roxanne forwards and into Harry. Foxy remained silent for a moment before she replied, "I told you about my daughter being held prisoner back at Bartertown, I made an agreement with these people to...help me." Ray just shook his head as he said, "So why not tell me?" Before Foxy could answer, Harry spoke up and said, "You look, act, and _are_ a War Boy. War Boys are loyal to Freddy and would never double cross him." Roxanne and Dirk nodded their heads in agreement with Harry as Ray said, "I'm loyal to no one, but I am more insane than any of those War Boys put together." Foxy looked to Harry and said, "And he knows how to drive the rig! He can sneak us back into Bartertown long enough to get Mari and Mangle out!" Harry remained silent for a moment, looking at Foxy and then back to Ray before he said, "If he attacks Roxanne again, I'm killing you both. Understand?" Foxy nodded her head in understanding while Ray suddenly grabbed Harry by the collar and slammed him to the side of the truck as he exclaimed, "TOUCH HER AND I'LL RIP YOUR SPINE OUT YOUR SKULL!" The entire camp suddenly became silent as Ray said those words, making Foxy blush at someone defending her. Ray then let go of Harry and then made his way back to Foxy's side. "Let's just get this over with so we can get the hell out of here and head North," Dirk grumbled as he got onto his motorcycle and began waiting for the others to get into their vehicles. Harry got into his truck while Roxanne got onto a dirt bike that was hidden in the bed of the truck. Foxy and Ray got into the cab of the rig and prepared to go, waiting for the others to lead the way to Bartertown. The convoy in order was: Dirk and Roxanne on motorcycles, Harry in his truck, and then Foxy with Ray in the rig. The engines roared as they began picking up speed and putting distance between them and their campsite while making their ways to Bartertown. But as Foxy rode in the cab of the 18-wheeler with Ray, she couldn't help but feel a certain feeling towards him. He was the first person to actually do something like that for her, even her previous husband never did anything like that. As they rode in silence Foxy would slowly scoot closer and closer to Ray without him noticing. By the time he did, Foxy was already resting her head on his shoulder like last night. "Foxy, what happens when we rescue your daughter?" Ray asked, breaking the silence. "Well, that really depends on what happens. I may kill Freddy and take over Bartertown, but there's one problem...Master Blaster," Foxy said as she shuttered at the mention of the name. Ray raised an eyebrow in confusion as he asked, "Master Blaster? Who's he?"

 _Meanwhile, at Bartertown..._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE CONVOY NEVER ARRIVED?!" Freddy yelled into a radio at the mayor of Gas Farm. "They never arrived, the mayor of Bullet Farm says the same thing as well. Something must've happened to them out there in the wasteland," the mayor of Gas Farm replied. Freddy grumbled as he placed the radio onto a table and picked up another radio. "Master Blaster, get up here for a moment," Freddy growled into the radio. The War Boys in the room with him gasped at the name as the floor suddenly began to shake as they heard the large footsteps of the approaching behemoth. The door at the other end of the room swung open to reveal a golden, torn up rabbit wearing Blaster apparel with a small child wearing Master on his back. "Master Blaster, take your men out there and find out what became of my convoy," Freddy yelled as he pointed towards the elevator that lead to the garage. The large golden rabbit said nothing but the small child replied, "Don't worry, boss, we'll find them and kill whoever did this." The large golden rabbit then proceeded to walk over to the elevator and descend to the garage below. Meanwhile, Freddy got back onto the radio and called both Bullet Farm and Gas Farm to say, "Get your men ready...the chase is on! 50 GALLONS OF WATER TO THE PERSON WHO FINDS THEM!"

 _The next morning..._

Ray was still driving the rig while Foxy was asleep next to him, he still couldn't believe he hadn't slept in two days. Well technically he'd never slept since all this shit happened but he still couldn't believe it. "HEY, WE GOT COMPANY COMING FROM BARTERTOWN!" Dirk yelled from his motorcycle as he rode next to the driver side of the rig to tell Ray. He looked ahead and he realized Dirk was right, there were various vehicles coming from Bartertown's direction. Suddenly, Roxanne yelled, "WE'VE GOT COMPANY ON THE RIGHT AND LEFT SIDES!" Ray looked in both his mirrors and saw the various enemies closing in on him. "GAS TOWN AND BULLET FARM! THEY'RE CLOSING IN!" Harry yelled from his truck as Roxanne sped up, got her dirt bike into the back of Harry's truck, and mounted the Browning 50 caliber machine gun on the back. Dirk flipped some random switch on his motorcycle and it suddenly transformed into a four-wheeler. Ray shifted the gears of the truck just as Foxy awoke to see everyone getting ready for battle. "Foxy, what guns do we have?" Ray asked as he gripped the steering wheel tightly as to keep it from getting out of control. Foxy looked in the back of the cab and began searching for any weapons. She found Ray's sawed-off with a box of shells, an M1 Garand with plenty of ammo, and a crossbow with a couple arrows. She handed Ray the sawed off and kept the M1 Garand for herself. As she loaded it, a bullet suddenly soared through the cab and through the windshield on the rig. Ray suddenly began to smile insanely as he gripped the steering wheel, shifted to the last gear, and exclaimed, "OH WHAT A DAY, WHAT A LOVELY DAY!"


	5. Chapter 5

The first wave of trucks attacked from Gas Farm, mounted flamethrowers and flaming arrows. The trucks began gaining speed on the rig while Ray began trying to load a flare gun he'd found in the glove compartment. Foxy was using the crossbow to try and pierce some of the fuel tanks the flamethrowers were using as to make them explode in a ball of fire. One of the trucks from Gas Farm began making its way to the driver side of the rig so they could kill Ray to stop the speeding rig. Ray had just loaded the flare gun when the truck with the mounted flamethrower pulled alongside his side, they began preparing to unleash a gust of fire. Ray kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the flare gun as he aimed it at the man near the flamethrower. With the one shot, the flare nailed the man about to unleash the fire and set him aflame. The man cried out as he fell to the bed of the truck...and also onto the fuel tank. Ray swerved the truck to the right just in time before the truck exploded and sent another truck beside it onto its side. Ray let out a triumphant yell just as another truck from Gas Farm pulled alongside and attempted to do the same thing. But just as the man at the flamethrower was about to unleash the fireball, Dirk pulled alongside the truck and yanked the driver out of his seat and sent him flying behind them. The truck began to swerve out of control and shoot back due to no driver, but the man at the flamethrower was still able to unleash the fireball. It caught the back tire of Harry's truck and popped it after a couple seconds of burning. Roxanne could see Harry struggling for control of his truck and pulled alongside the driver's side to pick him up. "COME ON, HARRY! YOU NEED TO BAIL OUT!" Roxanne yelled from her bike as Harry began grabbing the various weapons from the cab and stashed them in a duffel bag. "HANG ON, JUST A SECOND!" Harry yelled as he grabbed a road flare, placed a large weight onto the gas pedal, and leaped onto the back of Roxanne's bike. "PULL TO THE BACK!" Harry yelled over the loud engines as he held the road flare in his hand. Roxanne nodded her head as she slowed down till they got to the gas tank opening. Harry quickly unscrewed the top, lit the flare, and shoved it into the gas tank. Roxanne accelerated just in time before a couple War Boys thought they were abandoning their vehicle and jumped aboard. Before they realized why, it was too late for them. The truck exploded in a fireball of both dead War Boys and burning metal. The ammo for the Browning .50 caliber machine gun began to fire off in all different directions, some hitting enemy vehicles and others hitting Ray's rig. One of the bullets hit the back tire of Roxanne's bike and made her begin to lose control. "JUMP!" Harry yelled as he took Roxanne by the hand and jumped onto the back of the rig before the bike swerved and fell over onto its side. Ray saw everything and said to Foxy, "TAKE THE WHEEL, I'LL CHECK ON THEM!" Foxy nodded her head as she grasped the wheel while Ray kicked open the door and began climbing to the back of the rig. But as he began climbing over the large tank on the back of the rig, one of the other vehicles from Gas Farm pulled alongside and began loaded harpoons with flaming tips. When the first one fired, it narrowly missed Ray and soared into the air. When the second one fired though, it soared through the air and found its mark in the tank. Thank goodness the tank was empty, Ray then proceeded to rip the harpoon out of the tank. Ray looked at the flaming tip and them back at the truck evilly as he gripped it like a spear and threw it right back at them. It nailed the driver and engulfed the cab in flames. Ray then continued towards the back and saw both Harry and Roxanne attempting to climb up the ladder on the back of the tank. Ray smiled under his skeleton bandana and began gripping Roxanne by her collar and yanking her up. Just as he pulled her up, the rig suddenly began to shake for a moment. Ray looked over to see a truck pulled alongside the rig and how three War Boys were yelling to the driver to pull away. Ray was confused for a moment before he realized...dynamite!

Ray took off towards the cab to see where they planted the explosive, only to be greeted by a large golden rabbit and a small child on his back. "KILL HIM!" the boy yelled, making the golden rabbit inside of the helmet growl and charge like a freight train towards Ray. Before he could react, the golden rabbit landed a palpable hit on Ray and sent him off the side. As he fell, he grabbed onto a metal pole and hung on for deal life. The little boy then got the golden rabbit's attention and pointed over to Roxanne as he said, "She'll make a good wife for you!" The rabbit began laughing deeply underneath the large metal helmet and slowly began making his way to Roxanne. Roxanne was busy trying to help Harry up when she saw the shadow of Master Blaster over her. Before she could react, Master Blaster had already wrapped his arms around her and gripped her tightly as the little boy on his back began waving to the truck to come back. Every time Harry attempted to try and climb up, Master Blaster would stomp and make the tank shake beneath them and made Harry slide back down. Meanwhile, Ray had just climbed up and stood behind Master Blaster and was about to attempt to push him off. Just as he was about to gain some speed and push, he saw Roxanne squirming and trying to kick and claw at the large golden rabbit holding her. "Son of a bitch," Ray mumbled to himself as he stopped himself and began trying to think of a way to both free Roxanne and get Master Blaster off the rig. The opportunity soon presented itself as Roxanne brought her foot back and kicked Master Blaster in the groin. The golden rabbit released his grip from her as he fell to his knees in pain, the little boy was cursing at Roxanne for doing so. But just before Master Blaster could react, Ray kicked them in the back and sent them falling to the ground below. Roxanne didn't waste any time as she quickly dove to the back and grabbed Harry's hand before he fell. "A simply thank you would suffice," Ray mumbled to himself as he began making his way over to Roxanne to help Harry up. But just as he was about to reach them, a hand grabbed onto his ankle and pulled him down. "SHIT!" Ray yelled as someone pulled him down and off the tank before dangling him above the ground as it sped by him. Ray looked up from his dangling position to see Master Blaster still alive and still pretty angry. The little boy on the golden rabbit's back laughed as he said, "You'll die first, then the human, and then the dire wolf! We'll take your women back to Bartertown and Freddy will use them as slaves!" Ray began trying to look for something to grab onto before Master Blaster would release his grip and drop him to the ground. The golden rabbit laughed as he released his grip on the husky and watched him fall...onto the back of a four-wheeler? Dirk had pulled alongside just in time to catch Ray with the back of the four-wheeler and then pull back to get Harry. "GET BACK UP THERE AND FINISH THEM OFF!" Dirk yelled as he helped Ray back onto the tank while helping Harry up at the same time. Ray stumbled up onto the tank and began looking around for something to use against Master Blaster, soon finding a metal pipe. "Better than nothing," Ray said to himself just as Master Blaster finally climbed back onto the tank. With one mighty swing, Ray brought the pipe onto the golden rabbit's helmet and rang it like a gong. The little boy on his back growled as it unlatched himself from the golden rabbit's back and came up with two switchblades. Ray eyed the small child for a second before simply picking the little boy up by his head and punting him off the rig and to the ground below. "Bitch," Ray mumbled as he returned his attention to the large golden rabbit climbing on...


	6. Chapter 6

**After some time and consideration, I've decided to take another crack at a WW2 story. If you'd like your OC in this story then send me their description, name, race, sex, and WW2 weapons. If the people who have already sent me OCs would like their OCs in the story then PM me a 'Yes for the WW2 story' or 'I don't want my OC in this story'.**

"LOOK OUT!" Roxanne yelled to Ray just as the golden rabbit swung at him. Ray was able to dodge it and use the metal pipe to hit the rabbit in the back of the leg, sending it to its knees. "I killed your little friends, your turn now bitch!" But just before he was about to take the final swing, the truck suddenly swerved to the right and then back to the left. Ray lost his footing and fell over, grabbing onto Harry as he fell. The golden rabbit seized the opportunity and jumped onto a waiting truck from Bartertown. "WHAT THE HELL FOXY?!" Ray yelled as he held onto Harry's belt to keep him up, while Harry gripped Roxanne's hands for dear life. Ray's question was answered by Foxy screaming for help when the golden rabbit had ripped off the driver's side door and was pulling her out buy force. "FOXY!" Ray yelled as he began looking for a way to get to her without making Harry or Roxanne fall. "ROXANNE, GO HELP FOXY! WE'LL BE FINE!" Harry yelled to Roxanne, who nodded her head and turned to help Foxy deal with the golden rabbit. "ANY BRIGHT IDEAS?!" Ray yelled as one of his boots began to scrape the ground after slipping and nearly falling. Just then, a truck from Bullet Farm began closing in on Ray and Harry from behind the tank. "YEAH, THAT ONE!" Harry yelled back as he gestured to the approaching vehicle. Ray looked back just in time to see an armored El Camino speeding up to ran them from behind. With one swift move, Ray dropped down to the hood of the El Camino just as it was about to his the back of the rig and began bashing out the windshield. Once the glass protection was gone, Ray grabbed the War Boy in the driver's seat and threw him out before taking over. "JUMP ON!" Ray yelled to Harry, who let go and fell into the bed of the El Camino. The two then sped to the front of the rig to help Roxanne with that golden rabbit that was beginning to get on Ray's nerves. But just as the pulled up, both men became shocked at the sight. Not only did the golden rabbit have a knocked-out Foxy over his shoulder, but a knock-out Roxanne over his other shoulder. Ray looked over at Harry and yelled, "TAKE THE WHEEL!" Harry nodded his head as Ray quickly swung open the door and made his way to the hood while Harry took the wheel and increased their speed. The rabbit looked at them for a moment before he saw two trucks coming towards him. One was for transportation, and the other...was to stop the rig. The golden rabbit leaped into the back of one truck while the other pulled ahead of the rig. Ray studied these movements for a moment before realized what was about to happen. "HARRY, PULL BACK! PULL BACK!" Ray began to yell to the confused man, who stuck his head out the window and asked, "WHAT THE HELL FOR? THEY'VE GOT-" *BOOM!* The truck at the front of the rig was filled with gasoline from Gas Farm and had slammed its brake and nailed the front of the rig. The truck exploded in a fireball while igniting the cab of the rig in flames. "SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" Ray yelled to Dirk and Harry, who swerved away from the rig just in time. As the rig began to explode section by section, the sheer shock wave of it flipped Harry and Ray's vehicle as well as Dirk's vehicle. Ray was still on the hood when the El Camino began to flip, leading him to jump just as it did and hit the ground before skimming like a rock. Harry was still inside of the vehicle as it rolled across the desert ground while Dirk, unfortunately, faced the same kind of dismount as Ray and skimmed like a rock as well. As the various vehicles from Bartertown, Gas Farm, and Bullet Farm began to leave, the golden rabbit looked back over his shoulder at the smoldering remains of the rig.

"OOF! AUGH! FUCK! DAMMIT!" Ray yelled as he bounced across the sand before crashing into a sand dune. Harry's vehicle began to slowly stop rolling, just in time to let him get out and throw up. Dirk slid across the sand and took Ray's legs out from beneath him just as Ray began walking over to Harry. All three men lay on their backs on the sand, knowing of their defeat and the loss of both Roxanne and Foxy. "No vehicles, no supplies, no weapons...were fucked," Harry said as he held up a hand to keep the sun out of his eyes. Ray stood back onto his feet and said, "See, doesn't sound so bad when you DON'T say it out loud!" "THANKS TO YOU THE ONLY WOMAN I'VE EVER LOVED IS PROBABLY A SLAVE NOW!" Harry yelled as he stood to his feet and faced Ray. Ray met this gesture of hatred by yelling, "YOU THINK YOUR THE ONLY PERSON THAT LOST SOMEONE?! WHAT ABOUT ME?! WHAT ABOUT DIRK OVER THERE?! WE'VE ALL LOST SOMEONE OUT HERE, ASSHOLE, AND ROXANNE IS NO DIFFERENT! WELCOME TO HELL!" Harry finally snapped and punched Ray right between the eyes, leading Ray to jump back onto his feet and punch Harry a couple times in the gut before kicking his legs out from beneath him. Dirk simply sat from afar and shook his head at the sight, he held an eye patch in his hand and hung his head when he looked at it. "IF YOU TWO KEEP FIGHTING, I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" Dirk finally yelled after he became annoyed by the sound of the two men fighting. Ray shot him a glare and yelled, "OH LOOK, THE ALMIGHTY DIRK FINALLY SPEAKS! PLEASE SHARE WHAT LITTLE WISDOM YOU HAVE!" Harry rolled his eyes and said to Ray, "No wonder you're alone out here, I've known you for barely two days and I hate you!" Ray once again directed his attention at Harry and yelled, "THAT'S IT, I'M OUT OF HERE! I'LL FIND MY OWN DAMN WAY TO BARTERTOWN! I'LL GET IN MY CAR AND SPEED OUT OF THERE BEFORE THEY KNOW I _'_ M THERE!" Ray then turned and began walking towards the smoke coming from where the rig was, hoping to be able to pick up tire tracks before the wind blew sand over them. Dirk looked at Harry and then back at Ray before standing and following Ray. "Wait, you're following him?" Harry asked as he became confused. "Yes, he's a wastelander who knows what he's doing. He might know his way around an engine like I do, which may give us an advantage. There were plenty of vehicles that were stopped when Ray attacked them. We may be able to use one of them," Dirk replied as he followed Ray towards the destroyed rig. Harry stood there for a moment but soon realized that the dire wolf was right and began running to catch up with them. Dirk had already caught up with Ray and was walking along side him, Ray could tell something was on his mind. He soon found out what it was when he saw the eye patch dangling from Dirk's right hand. "What was her name?" Ray finally said as he broke the silence. Dirk remained silent for a couple moments before he replied, "Shady. Her name was Shady. I lost her during a raid like the one we just came from. I never thought I'd ever find anyone like her ever again, until I met Foxy. I don't love Foxy but I do see a little bit of Shady in her. She reminded me so much of Shady that I agreed to help her." Ray nodded his head as he asked, "So she's dead?" Dirk once again remained silent for a couple moments before he replied, "...I hope not." Just then, the faint sound of motorcycles echoed through the wasteland. "SCAVENGERS!" Ray yelled as he began looking around to see where they were coming from. Before he could find them, a chain wrapped around his legs and began dragging him across the sand. "SERIOUSLY?! *OOF!* AGAIN?! *AUGH!* FUCK!" Ray yelled as he once again bounced across the sand. Dirk and Harry stood back to back as the scavengers on motorcycles began circling around them. The people on motorcycles began to slow down and park their motorcycles to study their new prisoners while Dirk and Harry studied their attackers. One was a bunny with light blue fur while the other was a bunny with purple fur. The third assailant was dragging Ray across the dunes and back to the others, skidding to a halt while Ray shot by and towards where Harry and Dirk were. The last of the three riders was a vixen, much like Foxy and with the same shade of fur. But her eyes were blue and she wore something as if she was a pirate. She wore a blue long coat with golden buttons and cuffs, black boots, and had a sheath with no sword. Harry and Ray prepared for a fight, only to stop when they heard Dirk whisper the word, "Shady..."


	7. Chapter 7

"OW! What the hell are you doing back there?" Ray barked as Toy Bonnie poured a mixture of water and herbs onto the cuts he received from being dragged across the ground. Toy Bonnie giggled as she replied, "Oh come on, why is a _big strong_ wastelander like yourself crying like a baby?" This made everyone but Ray bust out laughing while Toy Bonnie took a small rag and began cleaning the wounds. It was around nightfall and the group rode with their new comrades all day, they'd stopped and made camp for the night. They had a small fire and had their bikes surround them like a wall. Dirk sat next to Shady, who was resting her head on Dirk's shoulder as both seemed like they were at complete bliss. Harry was is a state of mind of his own, he was focused on only one thing. Ray saw this and placed a hand on his shoulder while he said, "We'll get her back, I promise my life on it." Harry gave a small grin as he replied, "Thanks, you're alright for a psycho." Ray laughed as he said, "And you're alright for a wimp." The two busted out laughing as he slapped each other on the back. Meanwhile, Dirk was speaking to Shady about what happened while they were apart. "So, how did you start a motorcycle gang like this?" Dirk asked when he looked up at the two female rabbits. Shady shook her head as she smile and replied, "They found me and took me in as one of their own." Dirk nodded his head in understanding as he said, "I just met the psychotic husky and I've known the human for a while." Shady nodded her head as she looked over at Ray and asked, "You think he's always been like that?" Dirk shook his head and replied, "No one is born like that, it's this land. He's what most people turn into after a while out here." Just then, Bonnie came running from the darkness and towards the camp and told Ray, "I found Bartertown! It's a couple miles from here, we have to head North." Ray nodded his head as he stood up and yelled, "MOUNT UP, LET'S KICK SOME ASS!" Everyone yelled their approvals as they mounted the three bikes and took off over the dunes towards Bartertown. "So what's the plan for when we get there?" Toy Bonnie asked as she rode with Ray on one of the dirt bikes. "Actually, we're probably gonna make it us as we go along," Ray replied, making Toy Bonnie shrug her shoulders and just roll with it. But as Ray drove that dirt bike across the dunes, he could only focus on one thing...Freddy's head on a platter.

The bikes had been hidden behind a sand dune and the group were perched on a vantage point that overlooked Bartertown. Toy Bonnie had a spyglass while the others waited for her to tell them what defenses she saw. "I see a couple armed guards walking around the town. They're armed with crossbows and are on foot," Toy Bonnie said to the others, who were taking inventory of their weapons. Besides Ray's sawed off with a few shells, they basically had only their bare hands and rocks. "All our weapons were lost during the convoy raid," Harry sighed as he gave Ray his sawed off back. "I have a stash of weapons and tools in the back of my car! If I can get down there and get it up here, we'll be set!" Ray said with an insane look in his eyes, signaling that he was serious about going down there. "That's gotta be the craziest thing I've heard so far, the city is up in arms and you wanna go steal your car back? Who's to say you won't just take your car and leave us?" Toy Bonnie asked as she glared at Ray for a moment. "Because Foxy is still in there and I'm not leaving until she's free," Ray replied as he checked his sawed off to see it was loaded and began making his way down the hill towards Bartertown. Shady shook her head from side to side as she said to Dirk, "He's gotta be the craziest man I've ever seen." Dirk just laughed as he said, "But he knows his way around the wasteland, though." Ray continued down towards Bartertown and where they kept the visitors' vehicles. Once he reached the vehicles, he began slowly moving around as to not attract attention from any of the guards patrolling. Ray snuck around through the shadows of the night and on the opposite sides of cars. 'Alright, where is my car?' Ray thought to himself as he studied the individual vehicles. Soon, he found his car amongst the others and slowly climbed into the driver's seat. As soon as he revved the engine, an arrow shot through his windshield. "Okay, didn't like this windshield anyway," Ray said to himself as he slammed on the gas and shot away from Bartertown. Meanwhile, while all this was happening, Toy Bonnie watched from the spyglass and sighed to herself. 'Why must he like Foxy? She's probably forgotten about him,' Toy Bonnie thought to herself just as Bonnie and Shady walked to her side and asked, "Did he get his car?" Toy Bonnie remained silent but nodded her head in agreement as she handed Shady the spyglass and pointed to where Ray was. Sure enough, Ray was driving away from Bartertown at a speed that would put Sonic the Hedgehog to shame. "Son of a bitch, he's done it. Get the bikes ready and we'll meet him a mile from here," Shady said as she tossed Toy Bonnie the spyglass and turned to get the others ready to go. Bonnie followed Shady and left Toy Bonnie alone with the spyglass. Toy Bonnie looked at Ray's vehicle for a moment before he joined Shady and the others on their bikes and rode towards Ray to meet with him.

Ray slammed on the brakes when he saw Shady and the others riding towards him. "HEY, GOT SOME SHINY WEAPONS FOR Y'ALL!" Ray yelled with an insane laugh as the others stopped their bikes and made their ways to Ray. Ray swung the door open and ran to the back to pop open the truck to reveal the various weapons. The group watched as Ray pulled out various duffel bags stuffed full of guns, ammo, and melee weapons for them to use to break into Bartertown. "Okay, we have weapons and ammo now. But what about the entrance to Bartertown? It'll be guarded better than Fort Knox," Harry said as he picked up a baseball bat with nails sticking out of it. "That's what the gasoline is for," Ray said with crazy eyes as he gestured to a couple canisters of gas in the back of the car. It only took the others a second to realize what Ray was planning to do. "Ray, that's gotta be the dumbest idea I've ever heard...but it just might work," Harry said finally, Ray nodding his head in agreement. "Alright guys, LET'S KICK SOME ASS AND BURN BARTERTOWN TO THE GROUND!" Ray yelled as he fired two shots from the sawed off into the air, the others yelling in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

Two wastelanders stood guard at the entrance of Bartertown with one holding a shotgun and the other wielding a M1 Garand. They watched person after person enter Bartertown to escape the bandits lurking in the sand dunes and rocks, despite the fact they were bandits too. But as the two stood guard at the entrance, they could faintly see what appeared to be vehicles speeding towards the town. "Probably just some more suckers here for us to rob of their weapons and supplies before kicking them back out in the desert," one of the guards said to the other before returning their focus to the approaching vehicles. But as the vehicles got closer and closer to the entrance, one of the guards noticed that they weren't slowing down at all. "Um...hey, I don't think they're her to-" was all one of the guards could say before the black car came to a screeching halt in front of the entrance. Before either could say anything a crazed husky wielding a baseball bat with nails in it came running out of the car. "OPEN FI-" one guard yelled before an arrow shot through his skull while the other was taken down by Ray's bat. "Take their weapons," Harry said as he stepped out of the back of Ray's car while Ray picked up the M1 Garand and searched the owner for ammo. Toy Bonnie, Dirk, Shady, and Bonnie dismounted the bikes and followed Ray through the entrance to Bartertown while Harry was given the M1 Garand to snipe enemies from a vantage point nearby. Meanwhile, Ray had just wasted a guard about to bust a cap in Dirk's head while Toy Bonnie kicked a guard into Shady's sword. Bonnie went to where visitors of Bartertown had to leave their weapons so she could grab a couple for her friends to use. The person at the counter was no problem, it was just some old fat guy with barely any hair and glasses. Ray pulled the bat out of a guard's chest and prepared to tomahawk it into an advancing guard when Shady came out of nowhere and sliced at the guard. The man stood motionless for a moment as he felt his torso and said, "HA, YA MISSED!" Shady smiled as she placed the dull part of the sword and pushed lightly to the right. The man's upper body separated from the waist down and died in a matter of seconds. "HE WAS MINE!" Ray yelled to Shady, who rolled her eyes and began looking around to see if any other guard was coming. Nothing, they'd definitely announced they were there though. "Harry in position?" Dirk asked as he stood next to Shady in a fighting stance. Ray looked over to the vantage point that they'd found and saw the sun's reflection on a mirror shining at them. "He's in position, let's go," Ray said with a psychotic smile as he gripped the baseball bat tightly and began making his way to the tower located in the center of Bartertown.

Freddy stood before a large window in the tower, the golden rabbit to his right and a knocked-out Roxanne and Foxy to his left. "These will make excellent birthing mothers, Springtrap. You may take your pick, you've earned it," Freddy said with a dastardly smile as he gestured to the two women. Springtrap laughed as he began studying the two for a moment as he began trying to decide which to rape and have a child with. Just then, the elevator suddenly activated and was bringing something or some _one_ up to the tower. "SPRINGTRAP, IT'S THOSE FOOLS WHO KILLED YOUR LITTLE FRIEND! THEY CANNOT REACH THIS ROOM, UNDERSTAND?!" Freddy yelled to Springtrap, who nodded his head and made his way to the elevator's entrance. Springtrap ripped open the doors and saw the steel cable in the center of the elevator shaft. He then began laughing evilly as he walked across the room, picked up a pair of bolt cutters, and walked back to the elevator shaft with a dastardly plan in mind. He placed the bolt cutters on the cable and began cutting until it snapped and dropped the elevator a couple feet before crashing into a pile of smoldering scrap metal. "Good work boy, good work," Freddy said as he returned his gaze out the window overlooking Bartertown. Only then did he see the various bodies of dead guards scattering the grounds of Bartertown. "Oh my-" Freddy began to say before a bullet soared through the window and into his shoulder. As he stumbled back in pain, Foxy and Roxanne awoke to see Freddy in pain and Springtrap looking down the elevator shaft and laughing. The two looked at each other silently and nodded their heads before creeping up behind the two. Foxy was creeping up behind Freddy in hopes of pushing him through the now shattered window while Roxanne crept behind Springtrap with an aim to push him down the elevator shaft. Freddy turned just in time to catch Foxy and witness Roxanne kick Springtrap down the elevator shaft. "You just don't know when to quit," Freddy said evilly as he gripped Foxy by the neck and turned to hold her out of the tower and above the ground. Roxanne turned to see Freddy aiming a crossbow at her as he said, "Take another step and you both die." Suddenly, a familiar voice yelled from below, "I'M GONNA USE YOUR SKULL AS MY NEW HOOD ORNAMENT, FREDDY!" Freddy looked down to the ground below to see Ray standing triumphantly with Toy Bonnie to his left and both Dirk and Shady to his right. The bear began to laugh as he said, "And how do you plan to get up here? We cut the elevator shaft!" But Ray began to laugh as well as he said, "Don't need an elevator." Freddy looked at him for a moment before he remembered the bullet hole in his shoulder and said, "Oh, nice going boy." The sound of a rifle rang out through the air as Freddy's last sight was of his chest being ripped open by a rifle bullet. Foxy was suddenly dropped from Freddy's grip and began falling to the ground below, only to be caught by Ray with waiting arms. "Wow, pretty good for winging it huh?" Ray said with a smile before Foxy smiled and kissed him passionately. Toy Bonnie cringed for a moment before their attentions shifted to the sound of metal grinding together. "Please, for the love of God, tell me it's not who I think it is," Ray said as he put Foxy on her feet and turned to face the source of the grinding. Roxanne had just lowered herself to the ground below by a chain she found in the tower when the elevator doors located at the bottom of the elevator shaft swung open to reveal a panting and bleeding Springtrap. "YOU HURT MASTER! YOU HURT SPRINGTRAP! SPRINGTRAP HURT YOU NOW!" Springtrap yelled before he charged from the elevator shaft and towards the group. Harry began frantically shooting at the advancing Springtrap, but to no avail. Everyone dove out of the way except for Ray, who was too slow and got speared by Springtrap and pinned to the ground. His bat was a couple feet away from him and Springtrap began punching him repeatedly in the face. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Foxy yelled as she jumped onto Springtrap's back and sunk her hook into his shoulder. Springtrap let out a yell of pain as he grabbed Foxy with one hand and slammed her to the ground. But in the midst of this, Ray was able to sneak out from underneath Springtrap and go for his bat.

Springtrap placed a death grip on Foxy's neck as he reared his fist back in preparation to end Foxy's life. "TIME TO DIE, MEAN FOX LADY!" Springtrap yelled...

*CRACK!*

Foxy looked up at Springtrap just in time to see the bat stuck to his back and Ray standing behind him with an evil smile. "No, time for you to die rabbit," Ray said as he helped Foxy off the ground. The group saw Springtrap fall to the ground dead and began celebrating in their win. Harry had just walked into Bartertown when Roxanne tackled him to the ground in a loving embrace. Foxy was smiling for a moment before she began looking around frantically and exclaimed, "MANGLE! MANGLE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Here mother!" a voice called back to Foxy, everyone turning to see a young pink and white vixen emerge from a hiding spot. The two instantly began running to each other with tears in their eyes. Ray watched as the two hugged, suddenly being gestured by Foxy to come over there to them. As he made his way over to the two Foxy spoke to Mangle and said, "Mangle, sweetie, this is Ray." Mangle looked up at the psycho, stepping back for a moment before slowly approaching him. Before he could say anything the young vixen ambushed him with a hug and her tear covered face buried in his chest fur. "Thank you," Mangle whispered as Ray returned the hug while Foxy stood back and smiled. "Hey, Bartertown is gonna need some new owners. What do ya say, wanna stick around and be the new owners?" Ray asked to the others, who each looked around for a moment before nodding their heads in agreement. Ray smiled as he looked to Foxy and then down to Mangle before looking off to the setting sun. He was no longer alone in this wasteland, he had a family and people he could call friends. Maybe this world wouldn't be so bad anymore...

 **The End**

 **All OCs belong to their respected owners**


End file.
